I love you Chi-Chi
by JotaroKujo7
Summary: After Goku is revived by Old Kai after the battle with Kid Buu, Chi-Chi has noticed that Goku has become more affectionate to her and is paying more attention to their sons. What has caused this shift in Goku's personality? Rated M for mild sexual content in later chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey Guys! The other day I was thinking about the various romances in Dragon Ball, thinking about how they came about, when I got to Goku and Chichi. While not my favourite relationship in the series (Kuririn and #18 have that title), I do feel that the relationship is fairly endearing, but Goku seems to be way too neglectful of Chichi and his family in general, so I decided to write this Fanfiction about Goku just showing more affection for Chichi. I feel that she needs more due to everything that she has to put up with from Goku. This is also the first fanfiction I've ever written enough to publish, so all feedback is welcome! Anyway, enough of my rambling, just enjoy the story!

COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL. **This is a Non-Profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha Inc and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release!

Rated M for mild sexual content in later chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.

Also, this takes place not long after the end of the Majin Buu Saga.

Chapter 1:

Chi-Chi couldn't believe what had happened to her over the last few months. Her first-born son, Gohan had found himself a rich girlfriend named Videl, the daughter of Mr Satan "The Saviour of the World" and was doing extremely well in his school studies, being at the top of his class and was very popular with his peers. Her second born Goten was already 7 years old before she knew it and was growing more mature with each passing day, while still keeping the charm that his late Father had when he was young. However, the biggest shock for her was that her husband Son Goku was back from the dead after 7 years, coming back to Earth for the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai tournament but was caught up in a world-wide incident involving the pure incarnation of destruction, Majin Buu. After temporarily destroying the Earth and threatening the existence of the entire Universe, Buu was defeated by Goku using the Super Genki Dama and was given his life back by the Old Kaioshin.

Goku's sudden revival had given Chi-Chi a new lease on life, with the memory of Goku announcing the good news up on The Lookout still fresh in her mind. Chi-Chi loved seeing her lovable oaf of a husband at home again, even though he was basically the same as he was when he died; obsessed with food and training for no apparent reason, but Chi-Chi loved Goku's constancy. Despite this, Chi-Chi had seen some changes in Goku's behaviour, such as him spending a lot more time with his family and helping out with the household chores without complaining. This was a big surprise for Chi-Chi since she had known Goku since they were 12 years old and Goku hadn't changed much since being a naïve 12-year-old boy.

Chi-Chi had also changed quite a bit since Goku's revival, becoming more energetic and enjoying life a lot more with her husband around, along with taking better care of her appearance by wearing make-up more often and shaving her body hair more often. It had been 7 years since she had received this type of attention, since she had no desire to remarry or see other people since she loved her late husband so much and her market value was slowly dropping (she already had 2 children, she was getting older and she lived in a rural area).

One night about a month after Goku's revival, Chi-Chi was getting ready for bed after a long day of housework. Goku, Gohan and Goten had visited the Brief's household at Capsule Corp for the day and had gotten back very late, much to Chi-Chi's ire. She had let her hair down and put on a lacy white nightdress she had bought the year before. She crawled into bed and drifted off before her husband could climb in with her. Soon after, Chi-Chi was awoken by someone hugging her from behind, draping their strong arms around Chi-Chi's. This was none other than Goku, who moved Chi-Chi's hair away from her neck which he started kissing, only wearing an old pair of orange Gi trousers.

"Go-goku! What are you doing…" Chi-Chi whispered as her beloved husband continued to plant kisses all over her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders, pushing the lacy straps of her nightdress out of the way.

"This is totally not like you! You are never this affectionate!" Chi-Chi whispered, though she was secretly thrilled about her husband's sudden actions, moaning softly between kisses.

Goku slowly moved away from Chi-Chi's left shoulder "Yeah, that's the thing…When I was in Other World for those 7 years I did a lot of thinking about my life and I realised that I had neglected you and Gohan so much during my life, always training and fighting, putting my life on the line constantly" Goku explained, still holding Chi-Chi in a tight embrace, his chiselled chest pressing against Chi-Chi's delicate back.

"Oh no Goku, I was just fine! I really did blow up on you quite a lot back then huh?" Chi-Chi chuckled, blushing profusely and her heart racing due to her husband's attention.

"No! You were justified for getting so angry! I've been awful to you guys over the years and I'm really sorry, so from now on I want to be as available and helpful as possible to all 3 of you!" Goku proudly exclaimed.

Goku's tight embrace had loosened and Chi-Chi used this opportunity to turn around and face her husband. "Ok Goku, I'm not opposed to this deal at all. I think I've really mellowed out over the last few years, but I think the me from 7 years ago would have loved the sound of this!" Chi-Chi chuckled, not looking Goku in the eyes due to her nerves, instead staring at Goku's perfect pec muscles "I guess that time in Other World was spent wisely" she thought to herself.

Goku's trademark goofy smile spread across his face "That's great to hear! I really want to improve myself outside of training to and I figured that this would be the best opportunity!" adding his signature giggle at the end.

Before Chi-Chi could say another word, Goku came in close and locked his lips around Chi-Chi's, slowly pecking her delicate lips as she became completely submissive to him. While it became apparent that both of them had become very out-of-practice in the art of kissing, they didn't care, continuing for 5 minutes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Before Chi-Chi entered her slumber, Goku pulled her closer to him and whispered "I love you Chi-Chi" into her ear, before nodding off into a long slumber. Silent tears rolled down Chi-Chi's cheeks as she drifted off as well. "This will certainly be fun" she thought as she fell silent and fell asleep.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Let me know in a review! All feedback is welcome! I'll get to work on Chapter 2 as soon as I can (hoping to get Chapter 2 done by next week but I'm not making any promises), but I have some other fanfiction ideas in the works so be on the lookout for those!

I didn't want Goku to be _too _out of character in this fic, but I had to bend Goku' canon personality a little bit in order to fit in everything I want. I plan on making this fic about 10 chapters long and I have a few ideas in my head, but I'm not 100% sure about anything at the moment, so give me time please!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback I've received so far, it has given me a lot of motivation to continue writing. I'm really proud of how chapter 1 turned out and got to work on this chapter right away! I wanted this chapter to be focused a bit more on Gohan and Goten while still retaining the Chi-Chi angle that this fic is mostly centred around. I don't have everything planned out yet for this fic, as I'm making up a lot of it as I go along, but I have done a lot of planning on my second fanfiction about Dragon Ball Z, "Super Saiyan Nappa", but I want to get this fic completed before I start publishing Super Saiyan Nappa (I have 1 chapter written so far but I'm going to hold off on releasing it for a while). I also have some non-Dragon Ball fics in the works, so look out for those! Anyway, enough of my rambling just enjoy the chapter!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL**. This is a Non-Profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha Inc and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release!

Rated M for mild sexual content in later chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.

Chapter 2:

Chi-Chi rose her head from her pillow as the sunlight from outside shone through her bedroom window. She immediately noticed that her husband Goku wasn't in the bed with her, which was nothing new to her. She had the whole bed to herself for 7 years and even when Goku was alive, he often woke up early in the morning to start training.

She rose from her bed and got dressed into her usual yellow cheongsam with a purple cloth tied on the back with turquoise pants and her hair in a bun. She also applied some light make-up to look good for her husband as due to the previous night's antics, she had new-found motivation to put effort into her appearance.

After this, she began preparing breakfast for her family as her two sons woke up and got ready for the day ahead. Gohan had school that day and Goten had a private tutor coming over, so the two were in quite a rush.

"Mmmmmm, that smells great Mum!" Goten said hopping into his chair at the table swinging his legs back and forth in excitement. "Yeah, but where's Dad?" Gohan wondered as he looked around the kitchen before closing his eyes, searching for his Father's Ki.

"I don't know boys, he's probably out training" Chi-Chi said carelessly. "Can you go out and look for him Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, turning around to see Gohan rising from the table and walking outside, rising into the air.

Gohan had located Goku's Ki in the forest and went after it, only to find Goku doing push-ups in a clearing. Gohan slowly descended towards the ground, calling out for his Father. "Hey Dad! Breakfast is nearly ready. I reckon Mum would be pretty angry if you skipped out".

Goku pulled himself up in an instant and turned towards his first-born son "Yeah, we should get back to the house, I wouldn't miss Chi-Chi's cooking for the world!" Goku exclaimed as he flew back towards the house with his son.

"So Gohan, how are things at school?" Goku asked his son, with a genuine look of curiosity on his face. This caught Gohan off guard as this was the first time his Dad had even been remotely interested in his education. "Oh…it's fine, I guess…my classes are really interesting and I like hanging out with my friends…"

"As expected from you Gohan" Goku chuckled as the Son family household came across the horizon. The pair landed on the ground and strolled into the house, the smell of freshly cooked omelettes hitting them in the face as they entered and sat at the table.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well last night?" Chi-Chi asked Goku as she carefully laid out 4 plates of omelettes onto the table with the 3 boys digging in straight away.

"Oh yeah I slept really well!" Goku said with a mouthful of omelette, then wiping his mouth and turning to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, how are things going with that Videl girl?" Goku asked as he got ready for another mouthful of omelette.

Gohan's face went scarlet at this question "first asking me about school and know asking about Videl!? What's gotten into him today?!" Gohan thought to himself, looking down at his lap as he struggled to swallow his breakfast.

"Oh yeah she's fine I guess…" Gohan spluttered out quickly, looking away from Goku's grinning face as he did so. "What's up with you today Dad? You never take this much interest in me unless it has to do with training…" Gohan asked, suddenly releasing how rude his question was.

"Gohan! That's a very rude thing to say to your Father! He cares a great deal about both you and your brother! Isn't that right honey?" Chi-Chi said, shooting daggers at her son who was sinking into his chair, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"He's not wrong Chi-Chi, that little deal I proposed last night also applies to these two" said Goku, looking back and forth at his two sons. "You see boys, when I was dead I did a lot of thinking about myself and realised I haven't been the best person I could be, so I want to fix that!" Goku said happily, draping his arm around Goten who looked a little bit confused about what was going on.

"It's ok Daddy! I think you're plenty fine!" Goten said, grinning up at his Father as egg rolled down his chin.

"No Goten, you don't know what I was like back then, you've only known me for like a month" Goku explained. "I want to become a better Father and a better husband, since Vegeta is doing a better job of that than I am, which was what really got me concerned" Goku chuckled as he finished the last of his 7 omelettes.

"I see it sort of like training you know? Getting to know you guys better to become a stronger family man!" Goku said, lifting his arms up and flexing his biceps, much to the amusement of Goten.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his chair closer to the table. "I think that's a great idea Dad! You should have made it bit clearer though!" Gohan chuckled, looking back at his Father before checking the time and realising that it was already 8:30.

"Oh no! School starts at 9:00! I don't want to get a detention! Oh no! Oh dear!" Gohan yelled frantically as he wolfed down the rest of his omelettes and run to his room to grab his schoolbag and ran out the front door. "Bye everyone! He yelled as he took off at top speed, hoping to make it to Satan City on time. "Gohan, don't be late! I don't want anything negative on that permeant record!" Chi-Chi yelled out of the window at Gohan, who was slowly becoming a mere dot in the distance.

"I guess you should be going as well, Goten! Your tutor is coming today, and your room was a mess last time I checked!" Chi-Chi exclaimed pointing towards Goten's room.

"Fine, fine…" Goten exclaimed as he slowly made his way to his room. "Looks like they're on board with your little plan honey" Chi-Chi exclaimed, getting up from the table to clear away the breakfast table.

"Yeah, I know that we'll be getting along better in no time!" Goku said as he made his way from the table to Chi-Chi, grabbing her by the waist and locking lips with the Princess of Frypan Mountain.

Chi-Chi had lost all her sense as the rugged Saiyan entered her mouth, wrestling her tongue down, running his tongue across her teeth as he leaned into Chi-Chi, moving his left hand from her waist to her plump bottom, squeezing it and giving it some light slaps.

"Mmmm, I've missed this fine rear…" Goku moaned as he moved his right hand up to her left breast, caressing it in a similar fashion.

Chi-Chi was overcome with lust and was moaning as her husband played with her body, completely submitting her to his whim. "We need to stop Goku, what if Goten sees us?" Chi-Chi said as she tried to break-free of Goku's embrace without much luck"

"That's part of the fun, right?" Goku chuckled as he slipped his hand into Chi-Chi's trousers, pushing past her lacy thong and feeling how moist her tight pussy was as Goku rubbed the entrance slightly.

"Ahhh…but Goku, we can't have sex here, we just can't…ahhhh" Chi-Chi moaned as the Saiyan started rubbing faster.

"What are you two doing?" asked a high-pitched voice next to them. It was Goten who had a puzzled look trying to make sense of what his parents were doing.

Goku and Chi-Chi pulled back immediately, desperately trying to regain their composure as they told Goten to wait in his room, which the confused 7-year-old did, shooting them confused looks as he went back into his room.

"I want to go and get us some more firewood, so I'll see you later, right babe?" Goku said as he made his way to the backdoor.

"Uhhh…yeah! Sure, no problem honey hahaha…" Chi-Chi giggled as she pulled her thong back into position, her juices still seeping through.

"Ok, we can continue our little love session tonight ok?" Goku exclaimed as he ran out of the door and took off at break-neck speeds. Chi-Chi watched him from the window, pondering what her husband would do that night.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Goku" Chi-Chi exclaimed with a dreamy smile as she went back to cleaning away the breakfast things.

**A/N: (26/5/2019) **Chapter 2 done! I got this done a lot quicker than I thought, but don't expect this sort of constancy! Anyway, please review this chapter and be on the lookout for chapter 3 when it starts to heat up for Goku and Chi-Chi in the bedroom!

I'm not too sure if the beginning dragged on too much or how good the smut scene was, so please let me know!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I don't really have an excuse, I'm just a bit lazy to be honest. I have also been playing a lot of video games (I got a PS4 like 2 weeks ago) and have also been doing my usual thing of watching anime at any given opportunity. So yeah, here's chapter 3. This is where the sexiness really starts, so be prepared for that.

I also have 1 chapter written for another Dragon Ball Z fanfic called "Super Saiyan Nappa", which I'm excited about developing. I have the majority of the story planned out, but it's the actual writing part that I'm stuck on. So, do you want to write more chapters of "I love you Chi-Chi" or do you want to see chapter 1 of Super Saiyan Nappa? Let me know lol. I also have a ton of other fanfictions planned for other series such as Pokémon, Hunter x Hunter, Spiderman and Cardcaptor Sakura (both lemon and more serious stories). Anyway, enough of my rambling just enjoy the chapter!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL.** This is a Non-Profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha Inc and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release!

Rated M for mild sexual content in later chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.

Chapter 3:

After their altercation in the kitchen after breakfast, Chi-Chi could hardly wait for the day to be through and for her Goku to come home for a night of fun. Soon after Gohan and Goten had left, Goku had flown to Capsule Corporation to have a sparring session with Vegeta in the Capsule Corporation gravity chamber. While she wanted Goku to go out and get some sort of job to help fund the family (the Ox-King's money only went so far), she was in too good of a mood to care.

Chi-Chi had an extremely pleasant day. She got all of her housework done within a few hours which gave her time to go into town and have a browse around the shops, eyeing up some clothes that were on sale but ended up resisting the urge to buy them.

By late afternoon, everyone was back home for dinner and Chi-Chi could hardly wait. Fantasies of what she and Goku would be doing that evening were playing on her mind all day, with it getting really bad at dinner, where just looking at her husband caused her pussy to get wet, which was very uncomfortable to say the least.

After dinner was eaten and the boys were in bed, Chi-Chi checked on Goku, who was outside doing some light stretches the finish his day of training. "Ok, lets get ready" Chi-Chi said to herself, walking to her and Goku's bedroom and pulling out her attire for the night, getting ready for the ride ahead.

Once Goku was finished with his stretches, he strolled back into the house, locking the doors for the night and walking to his bedroom. He swung open the door to see Chi-Chi lying on their bed, awaiting her partner for the night. She was wearing a lacy black bra with matching panties, complimented by a pair of thigh-high black socks and black evening gloves.

Just the sight of his woman in such erotic attire got Goku rock-hard, his dick starting to chaff against his Gi trousers, begging to be freed.

"So…what do you think honey?" Chi-Chi asked, noticing the growing bulge in Goku's trousers, slowly etching her way towards him as thousands of erotic thoughts circulated in her head at once.

"I think you look great…" Goku mumbled with a blush spreading across his face, his dick becoming more and more uncomfortable as Chi-Chi got closer and closer.

"Aww, thanks baby!" Chi-Chi said as she pulled Goku onto the bed quickly getting to work on his dick, swiftly pulling down his trousers, revealing his pulsating cock, pre-cum oozing out the tip, begging to the be satisfied.

"Looks like you have a problem on your hands Goku, but I'll make it feel better…" Chi-Chi whispered sensually, wrapping both her hands around Goku's cock and started stroking it slowly, the heat from her hands and the softness of her satin gloves making Goku moan like crazy.

As she started to pick up the pace, Goku could barely resist the urge to blow his load right there and then. Goku would rather fight Majin Buu again than deal with this unfortunate situation.

Chi-Chi then stopped stroking Goku's dick and lifted her hands up to the Goku's face. "Pull these off for me baby" she requested, with Goku quickly pulling off her long gloves and throwing them to the side, revealing her smooth feminine hands starting to caress his balls as she lowered her head onto Goku's dick, sticking her tongue out and slowly rubbing it against the tip of his throbbing cock.

This allowed Chi-Chi to get all the pre-cum off of Goku's dick. It tasted surprisingly sweet, a lot sweeter than she remembered. It was a pleasant surprise that made her crave more of the sticky white seed, forcing her to engulf half of Goku's cock in her mouth, which shocked both of them. Chi-Chi had never been this daring in bed before, usually taking a super submissive role, letting Goku pound her pussy and fuck her mouth as much as he wanted.

Chi-Chi slowly bobbed her head up and down Goku's dick, stopping at the tip before slowly descending back down to the midway point of the hot, throbbing rod. She also caressed Goku's swollen balls with her slender fingers as she sucked, providing Goku with intense waves of pleasure.

Goku could hardly comprehend what was going on. He was loving this new dominant and sexy side of Chi-Chi. "I guess it's because us Saiyans just love dominant woman. Chi-Chi is pretty pushy out of the bed, Bulma is just, well, Bulma and that Videl seems pretty feisty" Goku pondered, though this didn't do much to distract him from his wife, who was now speeding up, going all the way down to the base of his shaft, before climbing back up to the tip, which was about to blow at any second.

Chi-Chi was now making audible squelching noises as she sucked more and more on Goku's dick, which she knew was one of Goku's turn-ons. After a while more of sucking, she looked Goku dead in the eyes, as she giggled and smiled up at him, before swiftly descending down his cock, deepthroating the whole thing. There were tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so, along with gaging for air as Goku's huge Saiyan rod took up the majority of the Chi-Chi's small mouth.

At this point, Goku couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fist into the bed and moaned loudly, shooting strings of his hot, sticky rope down Chi-Chi's throat, which Chi-Chi stomached for a few seconds before pulling the dick out of her mouth, allowing the seed to hit her in the face. Goku's cum got all over her face, as Chi-Chi stuck out her tongue, trying to catch as much of her husband's seed as she possibly could while the majority of it got in her hair and on her cheek.

Goku was no longer in the mood to just sit around and let Chi-Chi lead the charge. He was ready to make this little slut his bitch again, staring down at Chi-Chi as she wiped the remaining cum off her face seductively, sucking it slowly off her fingers as she giggled.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by the waist and flipped her around, slamming her into the bed face first, making sure she was bent forward in doggy-position and had her face buried in the duvet of their bed. He then clumsily undid the fastening on her bra and pulling down her panties, so they were around her thicc thighs. He left her socks as they were. They were another one of his turn-ons.

Chi-Chi's mind then jumped to the conclusion that Goku was going to fuck her from behind, which made her pussy ooze with juices just at the thought of what Goku was going to do to her.

"YES GOKU! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT I AM!" she thought to herself as she felt Goku pull his cock closer to her entrance, teasing it slightly. This drove Chi-Chi mad. "Just shove inside my little pussy already! I can't wait any longer!" she screamed into the bed, reaching her hands behind her, trying to pull Goku's cock into her tight snatch.

Goku slapped these hands out of the way and then thrust of his own accord, sending shock-waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. It had been so long, and they were as ready as they ever could be to have the sex session of a lifetime.

Goku then started thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy completely, leaving a satisfying squelch sound as his dick left Chi-Chi's tight inner walls. Goku gradually got faster and had leant over onto Chi-Chi's body, only using his hips to move his cock in and out, which they were more than capable of doing. This allows the Saiyan to grab onto Chi-Chi's DD breasts, squeezing the left and twisting the nipple of the right, giving the completely submissive Chi-Chi even more pleasure.

After 5 minutes of this, Goku was at his limit. "Listen, I'm going to dump all of my cum into you and you're going to like it. Do you understand?" Goku exclaimed firmly, moving his hands down from Chi-Chi's tits down to her stomach so he could have a better grip on his wife as he nutted inside her.

"Y-Y-Yes…Goku-sama" Chi-Chi moaned into the bed, being so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't even think straight.

"Here I go!" shouted Goku as he felt his cock erupt with cum, sending his seed up inside Chi-Chi's vagina, which caused Goku to sigh in pleasure as he felt Chi-Chi's walls get tighter and tighter around his cock, while Chi-Chi could feel her eyes roll back, barely staying conscious.

After blowing his load inside of Chi-Chi, Goku lifted her head off from the bed, turning her over to see her panting for air, completely overcome by her desires. As he let regain her composure, he nursed his dick back to normal, catching the last of his cum onto a tissue as he let it droop down to normal size.

After a few minutes, Chi-Chi was back to normal and had stood back up, stumbling over to the corner of the room her she had left her nightdress. It was red with black lace around the edges. She slipped it on quickly and had joined Goku under the covers.

"Hey, did I hurt you Chi-Chi? I'm real sorry, I just let my urges take me over…I hope you're ok…" Goku asked timidly, not being able to look his wife in the eye.

"Chi-Chi pulled Goku's face over towards her and looked at him with a smile. "This was one of the best nights of my life and it was all thanks to you" said Chi-Chi, before she then went up to Goku's face and pecked him on the cheek.

"Phew! That's good! I was really worried for a moment there! Hehehehe…" Goku giggled as he started spooning Chi-Chi (of course being the big spoon).

"I love how simple you are Goku. Never change that part of you" said Chi-Chi.

"Night night, I love you" she whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I love you Chi-Chi. Night" Goku muttered as he to fell asleep.

**A/N: (1/7/2019) **So, what did you think of that? This is my longest chapter so far and the first entirely based on sex. Next chapter will be more relaxed, with less sexy stuff, but still be on the lookout for that. I have it written but I haven't proof-read it yet, so expect it in the next few days.

Please leave a review! All feedback is appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Not much smut this chapter since last chapter was basically all smut. I guess I needed to write a more chilled out chapter before I jump back into smut. I also want this story to be, well, a story instead of being just mindless smut without substance.

I've got a ton more fanfic ideas in development right now, but I want to write a decent amount of I Love you Chi-Chi before I start that. There's the DBZ fic "Super Saiyan Nappa" which I've mentioned before, and a one-shot lemon called "Yamcha's Hospital Visit". I also have 3 different Ash x Serena Pokémon one-shot lemons that I have half-written which I plan on completing soon. I also have a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio x Jonathan fic in the works which I'm excited about working on. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL**. This is a Non-Profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha Inc and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release!

Rated M for mild sexual content in some chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.

Chapter 4:

Chi-Chi was feeling better than ever now that Goku was taking more of an interest into her and the family in general. He still trained most of the time and ate like crazy, but it was nice that he was taking an interest in his family, Chi-Chi in particular. Goku's newfound interest in his family made Chi-Chi feel like a new woman. She was full of energy, less tense and felt happier than she ever did before. Goku was taking an interest in the lives of his sons (though he didn't understand all of it).

After their near run in with Goten in the kitchen, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to be a lot more private with their new sexual encounters, making sure both boys were gone or asleep before they got frisky, though they had only had sex once at this point. While they were just having plain old ordinary sex for the time being, it was still enough to satisfy them.

Goku's newfound enthusiasm also bled into Gohan and Goten's lives to. Gohan was more social at school, making new friends and even joining the baseball and wrestling teams, excelling at both sports due to his super-human strength (though he had to supress his full-power greatly).

"Everything is looking up for us now that Dad is here…" Gohan thought as he flew to school in his Great Saiyaman costume. Gohan then felt a Ki presence creeping up behind him. He turned around to see his girlfriend Videl in distance, waving to him as she sped towards the half-Saiyan.

"Good morning Gohan" she said as she pulled up next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello there young lady, but I don't know who this 'Gohan' is! For I am the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan exclaimed, pulling off a bunch of lame poses in the air in an effort to impress his girlfriend.

"Wow! You're so cool" Videl replied sarcastically, grabbing Gohan by the arm and speeding off. "Come on loser we need to get a move on or we'll be late and we both know what your Mum said last time you were late to school!"

"Videl, that was like 4 months ago! How do you remember that?" Gohan asked, impressed by Videl's memory. "Anyway, I don't think Mum will blow up on me like she did last time I was late. Something inside me tells me that she'll be more relaxed about it…" Gohan pondered, thinking about his Mum's more relaxed behaviour as of late.

Gohan and Videl exited the school as the bell that signalled the end of the school day rang, heading out of the school doors, arm-in-arm.

"Wanna hang out at my place? I don't have wrestling or baseball practice today" Gohan asked, a blush quickly forming on his cheeks. He still wasn't fully comfortable about this 'romance' business. If he couldn't learn it in a book, it was lost on him.

"Yeah ok, it would be a nice break from Mr Buu and my Dad" Videl replied, thinking about how Buu threw a tantrum the night before because Mr Satan wouldn't get him the chocolate cake he wanted.

They flew back to Mount Paozu, arriving at the Son Residence to see Goten playing outside with a pile of tennis balls, throwing them as far as he could then flying to catch them before they all hit the floor.

"Hey Gohan! Hey Videl!" called out Goten as he ran over to the couple. "Hey Goten, what did you do today?" Gohan asked, ruffling his younger brother's hair, only for it to return to the distinct style of Goku almost immediately.

"I made a new game! I throw a bunch of balls in different directions, then I see how many I can catch! It's fun, but I reckon it would be even better if Trunks was playing with me!" Goten exclaimed with childish glee.

"That sounds great Goten! I'm sure Trunks will play with you if you ask him" said Videl, smiling down at the young half-Saiyan.

Chi-Chi then exited the house with a basket full of laundry that needed to be dried. "Oh Videl, I didn't know you were coming! How have you been?" said Chi-Chi, putting down the basket and walking over to Videl, hugging her. Chi-Chi then started to feel around her figure and butt and started rubbing her chest on Videl's subtly. "She's filling out very nicely! Nice slim figure, plump ass and perky breasts! You've got a real good one here Gohan" Chi-Chi thought to herself. She didn't really know why she did this, but she had been feeling pretty horny in the last couple of hours.

They then all went inside the Son house, with Chi-Chi working on dinner, Goten studying in his room, Goku taking a nap and Videl and Gohan having a nice long make-out session in Gohan's room before dinner.

Soon afterwards dinner was served and Videl went home. Gohan and Goten went to bed shortly afterwards, with Chi-Chi and Goku getting ready for their night of fun ahead.

Chi-Chi was getting changed into some sexy lingerie in the bedroom as Goku waited outside, anxiously awaiting the oncoming session. "So, what do you think of Videl, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as she pulled up her stockings.

"She's looking nice. I preferred her with long hair, but her ass looks so nice, especially in those tight shorts she wears!" Goku called back, feeling his dick get harder and harder as his anticipation rose.

"I know! I wouldn't mind having a threesome with her!" Chi-Chi called back. She had been reading some books about some more frisky sex techniques that she planned on using on Goku at some point but was waiting for the right time to ask Goku to try them. She was content with the vanilla sex for the time being.

This comment made Goku's dick so hard that he had to pull down his Gi trousers to free it. It was pulsating and throbbing like crazy and was already leaking pre-cum. "No! stay in! you only come out when I'm with Chi-Chi!" Goku whispered to his dick.

"Ok Goku, you can come in now!" Chi-Chi called, getting into position for her love.

"Ok, I'm coming in! Goku called, bursting into the bedroom with his girthy cock on full display.

**A/N: (11/7/2019) **Chapter 4 done! Sorry to blue-ball you guys with that cliff-hanger ending, but if I included the sex scene, this chapter would be way too long. I wanted to have a chapter from the perspective of Gohan, since I think I haven't featured him enough, and I want to include some fun between him and Videl in the future. So, Chapter 5 will be all sex, I promise! I promise to get it out within the next few days, so be on the lookout for that.

Please leave a review! All feedback in appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Be prepared for a lot of smut this chapter. I also want to say that I have begun an Amourshipping (Ash x Serena) Pokémon fanfiction called "A Heated Reunion". So, if you're a Pokémon fan, be on the lookout for those along with new chapters of this fic! That's all I really want to say for now, so sit back and enjoy the chapter!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL.** This is a Non-Profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha Inc and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release!

Rated M for mild sexual content in some chapters and some minor lewd content throughout all the chapters.

Chapter 5:

Goku held his throbbing cock as pre-cum leaked out purely due to the thought of having sex with Chi-Chi again. "No! No! Please stay in! You only come out when I'm with Chi-Chi!" Goku whispered to his dick.

"Ok Goku, you can come in now!" Chi-Chi called, getting into position hastily for her lover.

"Ok, I'm coming in! Goku called, bursting into the bedroom with his girthy cock on full display to his awaiting wife. Goku immediately laid his eyes on Chi-Chi who was on her knees on their bed wearing the sexiest piece of clothing Goku had ever seen in his life.

Chi-Chi had bought this lingerie set the day before when she went into town and she knew that this little number would really satisfy Goku. She was wearing a bright pink bra with a bow on both straps, about half-way up. She was also wearing a matching pink thong which covered her pussy which had a same bow on the waistband above her pussy as the one that were on her bra straps. It also had two straps that connected to the back. To top it off, she was wearing a pink garter belt that held up her stockings which also had the outlines of hearts on both sides of the belt.

Chi-Chi was on her knees, pushing her chest out with both her hands behind her head, making sure that Goku had a good look at her breasts. "So, what do you think?" asked Chi-Chi as she brought her arms down from her head and crossed them, pushing up her breasts with a lust-filled expression on her face.

Goku was gobsmacked. He had never been so aroused in his life. He wanted to just drop the foreplay and fuck Chi-Chi's brains out as soon as possible, but he resisted as he knew Chi-Chi would probably have something in store for him if he waited.

Chi-Chi got off the bed and strutted towards Goku, swaying her hips from side to side as she pulled her hair-tie out, letting her flowing black locks fall down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back, shacking her head slightly as she approached the horny Saiyan.

"Looks like you're really excited to see me Goku, your body language and cock are telling me that much" said Chi-Chi as she reached her arms down to Goku's dick, flicking it slightly and giving it a slow rub. This did nothing to fix the pre-cum leaking out of Goku's tip, causing the Saiyan to squirm uncomfortably and moan as his mistress started to pleasure him.

"Looks like you have a lot of tension built up down there" Chi-Chi exclaimed seductively, now descending to her knees, wrapping her entire right hand around the Saiyan's throbbing cock, stroking from the base to the head slowly with her soft, feminine hand. She then used her left hand to fondle Goku's scrotum, feeling it tighten up once it made contact.

"Man Chi-Chi, you've gotten really good at this" Goku said in a flustered voice, a far cry from his usual tone. "Well, I have been reading some tips about how to get better at this sort of thing, so I'm glad that they are working" Chi-Chi replied with a triumphant look on her face.

As Chi-Chi continued to play with his goods, Goku looked down at his wife, a soft smile spreading across his face. "She's really trying her best to please me. Reading about how to get stronger, being more enthusiastic about this sort of thing and even buying all these sexy outfits to get me going. Damn she really looks good in pink!" Goku thought, running his hands through Chi-Chi's soft black locks, before a familiar feeling in his dick made him freeze up, as an immense wave of pleasure radiated through his body as he got ready to shoot his load.

Despite Goku not verbally signalling that he was going to cum, Chi-Chi knew from the way he loosened up that he was going to bust at any moment, since she knew Goku's body language extremely well at this point in their marriage. Chi-Chi slowed her right hand down and released Goku's balls from her left, looking up at the Saiyan, positioning her lustful face right next to Goku's swollen bellend. After a few more seconds, Goku's dick erupted with several strings of pure white cum shooting out of Goku's tip and onto Chi-Chi's face and hair, covering her in the pearly white substance. As Chi-Chi felt the hot seed bursting onto her face, she let out several load moans, making her pleasure known to her lover. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out as she waved Goku's dick around in her hand, getting the last remnants of cum out of Goku's throbbing cock.

After Goku had finished ejaculating, Chi-Chi got up and sat on their bed and started to wipe the seed off of her face using her fingers and sucking the cum off of them slowly and sensually, moaning softly. As she began doing this, Goku waddled over to their bed and began helping to wipe his cum off of his wife's face, which she sucked in the similar fashion.

After Chi-Chi's face was all cleared, the main event had begun. Goku reached around Chi-Chi's back and unclipped her pink bra, pulling it off and throwing it in the corner swiftly. Her tits were now on full display, which made Chi-Chi blush a little as she wasn't used to having them on display yet. "Chi-Chi, you just sucked my cum off your face and you're still embarrassed to show me your boobs?" Goku asked, making Chi-Chi chuckle. As she chuckled, she let her guard down allowing Goku to go straight for the tits. He twisted her nipples which made Chi-Chi initially squeal in pain, but soon enough she began to moan in pleasure, being very happy to see Goku's more aggressive side come out to play.

"I don't want to go as rough as I did last time" Goku thought as he noticed Chi-Chi's nipples start to shift from their usual pink colour to a slightly red colour. "It's time to cut to the chase" Goku exclaimed, pushing Chi-Chi onto her back and leaping on top of her, his dick now dully erect again now that he had some time to recover, along with being aroused by Chi-Chi's perky nipples.

"Goku, shove your dick into me and nut all you want, ok?" Chi-Chi exclaimed, winking at the Saiyan which pushed him over the edge. He pulled Chi-Chi's pink panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off, which was followed by his dick entering Chi-Chi's hot, sticky walls. He moved his pelvis around slowly as some mild foreplay before plunging into Chi-Chi's pussy and starting to thrust at a brisk pace. He was going fast enough to knock Chi-Chi up and down on their bed, causing her tits to bounce with each thrust. Chi-Chi was loving it, feeling herself tighten up already. "Damn! I can't finish this quickly! We just got started!" she thought to herself frantically, trying to resist her urge to just orgasm right there and then.

Goku could feel her walls tightening and decided to capitalise on her weakness by speeding up at a rapid rate. Chi-Chi was being knocked all over the bed, causing her to moan loudly as she felt herself come to a climax.

"Goku, I can't take it anymore! Ahhhhhh!" Chi-Chi moaned as she began gushing juices all over Goku's dick, which made Goku erupt for a second time, coating Chi-Chi's walls with his hot, Saiyan seed.

After this, Goku got off of Chi-Chi, flopping down next to her as he began to pant loudly. Sex really did a number on his stamina.

"Goku, I'm sorry I didn't last very long" Chi-Chi said sheepishly, not being able to look her husband in the eye.

Goku turned to Chi-Chi and replied "It's ok. I still enjoyed every second of it. Also, that hand job that you gave me before hand was amazing! So, I don't really see what you're so upset about".

Chi-Chi turned around to face her husband and smiled at her husband, taking him into her embrace before the two of them fell asleep together peacefully, completely worn out from their intense sexual encounter.

**A/N: (25/7/2019): **Chapter 5 done! I won't be able to write anything much more for the next 2 weeks since I will be camping for a week from Saturday 27th July-Saturday 3rd August. The day after that I will be going on holiday for with my family for a week. I can't bring my computer along with me on either of these trips so I can't really write anything more.

Anyway, I plan on releasing Chapter 2 of "A Heated Reunion" tomorrow, so stick around for that!

Please leave a review! All feedback in appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


End file.
